When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Zedd takes away the Rangers' memories.
1. Jumbled Ideas

WHEN IS A RANGER NOT A RANGER?

DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE

All righty now, I am going to be rewriting seasons 2 and 3 to fit in with my "How It Should've Been" reality, which means Tommy's not the leader, Jason, Zack, and Trini never left and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are the Gold, Silver, and Purple Rangers respectively. For the most part, the episodes will be the same with only the addition of Jason, Zack, Zack, and Trini unless I'm not fond of the plot, in which case I'll change it. After that, I'll add in some of my own episodes plus a series finale with an epilogue that shows the Rangers graduating. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"The kaleidoscope shows us how light is refracted. It starts with normal white light," Adam said, looking through the cylinder. He looked back at the class. "Then the light enters the kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces," he finished. "Take a look." A girl took the kaleidoscope and looked through it.

"Nice report, Adam," Ms. Appleby told him. "Questions anyone?" Skull raised his hand. "Intelligent questions?" He lowered his hand and Bulk began to speak. "About the report, Bulk."

"Heck, who would want to know about that?" Bulk wondered. He leaned over to Skull. "I didn't understand a word he said." The bell rang and the class dispersed. On the moon, Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"When is a Ranger not a Ranger? When his image is scattered to bits. And a Ranger is in danger when his memory is on the---on the---"

"On the fritz?" Squatt supplied.

"I would've gotten it!"

"Yeah, in a couple million years maybe." They laughed as Zedd turned his attention elsewhere.

"Goldar, go get me that kaleidoscope."

"As you wish, O Rotten One. I shall send my Putties into action." Zedd turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"As for you two, if you ever finish one of my rhymes again, I'll make both of you until potholders." Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy walked around as Kimberly looked into the kaleidoscope.

"Wow. You guys…Adam's kaleidoscope is really far out."

"'Far out'? Kim, have you been watching the Brady Bunch again?" Startled at the new voice, she turned around. Then, she laughed.

"You look completely funny through this," she told Jason.

"So I take it Adam's report went well?" he asked, as she continued to move the bottom of the toy.

"Uh-huh."

"Putties!" At Jason's warning, she turned around. The four took their backpacks, and then kicked them at the Putties, knocking them down. During the progression of the fight, Kimberly dropped the kaleidoscope. Minutes later, the Putties had been destroyed.

"What was **that** all about?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know," Jason responded. Then, there was a loud rumble.

"Something tells me that Zedd's up to his old tricks!" Tommy shouted. Kimberly watched as energy enveloped Adam's kaleidoscope and was turned into a monster.

"Oh, great. Adam's going to love **this**," she griped.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" As soon as they were morphed, the White, Pink, Blue, and Red Rangers went into action. The monster was knocked back by a flurry of punches and kicks.

"I am Scatter-Brain! Prepare to meet your doom!" Then, with a roar, it shot a beam at them. They groaned and seconds later, they were de-morphed.


	2. Confused Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy stared at each other in confusion.

"Who are you?" Billy asked Kimberly.

"I'm um---" she stopped, puzzled. "That's a good question." She turned to Tommy. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't have a clue, but you sure are cute." She chuckled softly, unsure of why her heart fluttered at the comment. They turned in confusion, not noticing when the monster disappeared. Meanwhile, at the youth center, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were sitting at a table playing with a row pendulum balls while Trini and Zack were doing a kata on the mats. Bulk and Skull came in and sat at one of the counters.

"Can I get you anything?" Richie asked.

"Nope. We're in a hurry," Bulk answered.

"What are you up to **now**?" Ernie wondered, seeing their outfits, which appeared to be some type of wild-west garb.

"Top secret," Bulk responded.

"We're goin' on a stakeout," Skull told him. Bulk sighed in annoyance. Didn't the numbskull know what "top secret" meant? He turned to Ernie and Richie.

"The stakeout is top secret," he said in a low tone. Ernie nodded. _Man, those two oughtta give up. They're never gonna find out who the Power Rangers are_, he thought to himself. Richie just laughed and turned to the smoothie maker. Just then, Bulk noticed what Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were doing and walked over to them as Curtis walked in.

"Hey cuz!" he called.

"Curtis!" Zack exclaimed, as the boy came over. The trio began to talk as Bulk and Skull knelt down to stare at the pendulum. Rocky looked at Adam and his lips curved into a devilish grin. This was just too good to resist. The Gold Ranger leaned towards the boys.

"You're getting sleepy. Very sleepy." They fell asleep and Aisha and Adam stifled their laughs.

"That's mean," she protested. Just then, their communicators went off. Immediately, the Rangers got up and went into the hallway.

"We're here, Zordon. What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"The other Rangers are in trouble. You must go to them," Zordon said.

"What's happened?" Trini wondered.

"They've been attacked by Zedd's latest monster Scatter-Brain who was revealed to have the power to erase one's memories by firing a ray at a person and then breaking that person into billion of pieces and then reassembling them," Zordon answered.

"Oh, no," Trini and Aisha chorused.

"Come on. Let's get moving," Zack stated. They teleported.

"Look, over there!" Trini exclaimed.

"Remember, they're not going to know us," Aisha reminded. Then, they headed for them.

"I gotta see if I can find something I recognize," Tommy stated.

"Good idea. Maybe it'll help us figure out who we are," Jason agreed and they started off.

"Well, there's a margin of merit in your plan of action, but the likelihood of bettering our situation---"

"Why are you talking so weird?" Kimberly interrupted. "Hey, do you think you're like, one of those intellectual people?" she proposed. He looked down at his attire.

"I don't know. Perhaps I am. Or…**was**."

"You **are**." They turned around. "Billy, you're a straight 'A' student," a boy in a rustic gold top told them as they turned around.

"I'm Billy. A brain," Billy commented, sounding a bit dejected.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," Jason encouraged.

"And you're Kimberly," Aisha added.

"You, Aisha, and I are best friends," Trini chimed in.

"We are?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we do everything together," Trini answered.

"Go shopping every day," Aisha stated.

"Why would we go shopping every day?" Kimberly wondered.

"You always said we didn't need a reason to shop," Aisha told her.

"Wow. That is really pathetic," Kimberly stated. _This is so lame. Billy finds out that he's a brain, but I'm nothing but an airhead_, she thought to herself.

"I think this monster is more powerful than we thought," Aisha stated. That got everyone's attention.

"Monster?" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah, the monster that Zedd made," Adam told them. Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Kimberly looked at him blankly. "You know, Lord Zedd on the moon," he continued.

"Aw, man. We better get them back to the Command Center," Rocky said.

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere," Tommy objected.

"Yeah, me either," Billy agreed. With an instinct that he didn't understand, Jason stepped in front of the group protectively.

"Look, it was real nice talking to you guys, but I think we better go," he declared.

"Yeah, I'm with him," Kimberly agreed. "Come on, Billy." They started off. Just then, Goldar and some Putties appeared.


	3. Strange Place And An Idea

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Kimberly gave a small scream and Jason once again put himself in front of the others. _Where is this coming from? Why do I instantly want to protect these guys?_ he wondered.

"Come with us. We'll refresh your memories," the golden monkey said.

"No way, you golden baboon!" Jason shouted.

"Trust us. We'll take you somewhere safe," Zack told them.

"Oh. Best friends, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Let's teleport," Aisha said.

"Teleport?" the group echoed. However, they moved towards the other teens and almost instantly, they disappeared into flashes of light.

"What just happened?" Tommy wondered.

"Zordon, you were right. Their memories are completely gone," Rocky reported.

"Wow. Where are we?" Tommy queried.

"This place is magnificent," Billy breathed.

"I don't get it. How did we end up here?" Jason asked.

"Never mind where we are, who's that?" Tommy asked, pointing. Kimberly gave a small gasp.

"So, who are you?" Jason questioned.

"Like, **what** are you?" Kimberly added.

"I am Zordon. A trusted friend to all of you," Zordon replied.

"And **I**'**m** Alpha 5," Alpha told them.

"Whoa. A fully sentioned multi-functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it," Billy breathed, gazing into visor.

"You really don't remember me, Billy?" Alpha questioned.

"They will have to remain here for now," Zordon told them.

"But we can't just keep them cooped up in here. It wouldn't be fair," Aisha objected.

"No, Zordon's right. The state they're in now, they would be way too vulnerable and easy targets for Zedd," Trini reminded.

"But couldn't Zordon just give them their powers again?" Adam asked.

"No, without their memories, they lack the qualities they had to be Rangers in the first place," Zack answered.

"That is correct," Zordon stated.

"Um, excuse me, could someone please come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I am totally confused," Kimberly told them.

"You Kimberly, as well as Billy, Tommy, and your leader, Jason, are Power Rangers chosen by me to protect the Earth from Zedd's evil forces," Zordon replied.

"His latest monster, Scatter-Brain, has erased your memories, making you powerless," Alpha continued. "If we don't unscramble you soon, the whole world will be in danger."

"So, how do we get our memories back?" Jason wondered.

"Adam, you're the expert on light waves. How would you reverse light scattering?" Aisha asked. He thought for a few minutes.

"Maybe prisms. Just maybe," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"If we get the monster to attack again, but this time we deflect the ray through a prism, it might work," Adam answered, feeling hopeful.

"Sounds like a valid hypothesis," Billy commented.

"I'm willing to try anything," Jason stated.

"You will have to try. For without you at full strength, you'll have no chance at defeating this monster," Zordon told them.

"Adam, you take Billy to his lab and get the prisms. We'll take the others into the park and try to keep Scatter-Brain from entering the city," Rocky instructed.

"Good luck, Rangers," Zordon said as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Zack walked up to Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. They teleported out.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi. Zordon, I've never been so worried," Alpha fretted.


	4. Discovery And Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Bulk and Skull were hiding in the bushes of their last Power Ranger sighting.

"There's nothing out here, Bulk. Let's go," Skull complained. Just then, they saw streams of light appear.

"Huh?" The two removed the bushes that were hiding their faces.

"Them? **Them**? Those guys are the Power rangers?" they chorused. Skull let out groans of disbelief. There was no way Jason and his friends could be the Power Rangers.

"I don't believe it," Bulk said. _They're nothing but a bunch of dweebs_, he thought to himself. Although, he had to admit, he **could** see Aisha as a Ranger. "They must've only been pretending to dweebs so that they could throw us off," he continued, as Skull let out another groan of disbelief. The group looked around.

"That way," Aisha said and they led the others to a clearing.

"Hey. We got 'em!" Bulk enthused. "Let's get closer!" They left their hiding spot. Meanwhile, Billy and Adam had landed in Billy's lab. Billy looked around. _Wow. Prodigious_, he thought to himself. Then, his brows furrowed. Where had **that** word come from?

"Wow," he said out loud.

"Let's get what we came for and go," Adam said. "Come on, Billy. We've got to hurry." But Billy just looked around. This place was incredible. He had the feeling that he could feel right at home here. He picked up a beaker.

"This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it is."

"Is it yours?"

"No. It's yours." Billy stared at Adam in surprise. **His**? This magnificent place was **his**? Adam was about to ask Billy where he kept his set of prisms, but then remembered that he wouldn't know and began searching. Back out in the field, the others had reached their meeting spot.

"Billy and Adam aren't here yet," Rocky reported. They skidded to a stop when the saw Scatter-Brain.

"Where are your friends? Did they forget to come?" the monster asked.

"We can't wait," Zack commented. "It's morphin' time!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Kimberly immediately grabbed Tommy's wrist and he put a hand on hers comfortingly. The Rangers fought the monster for a few minutes. Back in Billy's lab, Adam and Billy had finally found what they were looking for.

"A-ha! This one!" Adam exclaimed, taking a prism. "And you choose another," he instructed, and Billy did so, looking at it in wonder. "Billy, stick close." Almost instantly, they teleported. Bulk and Skull gasped.

"Them too?" they chorused. Adam held out the prisms and he and Billy ran towards the other Rangers. A beam envelope them all and immediately, they were de-morphed as the prisms flew through the air and then fell to the ground in front of Bulk and Skull. The monster laughed wickedly. The Rangers made noises of confusion. Where were they? **Who** were they? Seeing the prisms, Bulk and Skull stammered.

"Okay, so what like, happens now?" Kimberly wondered.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Rocky asked.

"Hey, why did you guys change clothes?" Kimberly continued. The monster cheered.

"I've done it! None of them even have a clue who he is anymore! The Power Rangers are finished-silenced forever! And now I can take them back to the moon! Lord Zedd will be so pleased!"

"Not so fast, Buckaroo," Bulk stated. Scatter-Brain turned to them. "You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere," he continued. Skull nervously looked at his friend. _I hope he knows what he's doing_, he thought to himself. The monster shot its beam at them and they threw the prisms in the air. The light refracted, taking away their memories, but restoring the Rangers'.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed "Drago!" Then, Zedd made the monster grow, and the called for the zords, brought them together, and destroyed the monster using the Thunder Saber.

"We have to check on Bulk and Skull," the Purple Ranger stated, and they ran to them.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" the White Ranger asked.

"Power Rangers-did you save us?" Skull asked in confusion.

"You kidding me? **You** saved **us**," the Red Ranger responded.

"Man, they don't remember a thing," the Purple Ranger realized.

"Well, they both appear to be okay," the Blue Ranger mused. After checking to make sure that there were no permanent damage to their mental state, Bulk and Skull were teleported home. The next day at the youth center, the two were telling anyone who would listen about how they had saved the Power Rangers from an entirely different creature as Kimberly, Aisha, and Trini walked in. The girls laughed at the tale.

"Right. So, where are they?" a woman asked. The two stammered.

"If you saved their lives, the least they could do is come by and say 'Thank you'," another woman added. The crowd dispersed as Bulk and Skull stammered and then walked up to the counter. The girls looked at each other and walked up to them.

"Hey Bulk and Skull, there you guys are," Kimberly said.

"We've been looking all over for you," Trini told them.

"Yeah, you and the rest of this lynch mob," Bulk said bitterly.

"So…you guys saved the Power Rangers," Aisha commented.

"Go ahead and laugh, but we did," Bulk retorted.

"No, we believe you," Trini told them. They turned to them.

"You do?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah," the girls replied.

"Why?" Bulk questioned.

"Well, besides the fact that you're strange, uh-" Kimberly began.

"You come through in a pinch," Aisha cut in.

"Yeah, and you're courageous," Kimberly agreed.

"And honorable," Trini picked up.

"Honest, and upright," Bulk said

"And intelligent, and responsible," Skull interjected. The girls looked at each other. "And available," he hinted.

"Wanna go out?" Bulk queried.

"Yes," Aisha agreed.

"Let's not get carried away **that** far," Kimberly responded.

"Yeah," Trini agreed. Bulk and Aisha went to make plans and Trini and Kimberly went to sit down. Skull went back to the counter.

"Hombre, an ice cream please."

THE END


End file.
